Candy Factory
Level 11 Level 20 Double jelly Colour Bomb booster Coconut Wheel booster Free Switch | released = March 23, 2012 | difficulty = Very easy - Easy | previous = Candy Town | next = Lemonade Lake | episode = 2 | levels = - }} Candy Factory is the second episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World One. This episode was released on March 23, 2012. The champion title is Candy Factory Master. Story New form, Facebook Before episode: Tiffi sees that the robot has malfunctioned. After episode: Tiffi pours soda from soda machine into the robot. The soda machine is broken, and the robot begins to work and is very satisfied. Old form and mobile Before episode: Tiffi sees that the robot has malfunctioned. After episode: Tiffi opens a machine which produces candies, a candy is eaten by the robot and he thanks Tiffi. New things Level types *[[Ingredient Drop Levels|'Ingredients levels']] ( ) are introduced in level 11. (Brief Description: Ingredients are special candies that need to be collected at specific points in the board) *[[Timed Levels|'Timed levels']]' '( ) are introduced in level 20. (Brief Description: Timed levels are a type of level in which the player needs to reach the target score in a limited amount of time, without worrying about the number of moves.) Elements *'Double jelly' is introduced in Level 18. (Brief Description: Double jelly is a type of jelly which requires two hits to clear.) Boosters *Colour Bomb at level 13 *Coconut Wheel at level 15 *Free Switch at level 19 Guide Levels Candy Factory is considered an easy episode, the only levels which can be tricky are 13 and 14. Overall it is a bit harder than the previous episode, Candy Town, but not much. Gallery TabberCSS Story (new)= An_immobile machine in candy factory.png|An immobile machine? I know what to do to the machine.png|I know what to do to the machine I am operating the soda machine.png|Tiffi is operating the soda machine The machine is filled with soda.png|The robot is filled with soda The machine is functional.png|Yay! I am functional! The machine is becoming berserk.png|I am going crazy! The glass is cracked by the handle.png|The soda machine is cracked The factory and exterior are filled with soda.png|The exterior is filled with soda Candy Factory-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Candy Factory-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Story (old)= An immobile machine.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 1 Need more candy.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 2 I need more candy.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 3 Starting up.png|Old story of the episode (before) - 4 Awesome.png|Old story of the episode (after) - 1 Thanks for starting me up.png|Old story of the episode (after) - 2 Now it is turn to help you.png|Old story of the episode (after) - 3 |-| Levels= Level 11 Reality New Background.png|Level 11 - |link=Level 11 Level 12 Reality New Background.png|Level 12 - |link=Level 12 Level 13 Reality New Background.png|Level 13 - |link=Level 13 Level 14 Reality New Background.png|Level 14 - |link=Level 14 Level 15 Reality New Background.png|Level 15 - |link=Level 15 Level 16 Reality New Background before.png|Level 16 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 16 Level 16 Reality New Background after.png|Level 16 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 16 Level 17 Reality New Background.png|Level 17 - |link=Level 17 Level 18 Reality New Background.png|Level 18 - |link=Level 18 Level 19 Reality New Background.png|Level 19 - |link=Level 19 Level 20 Reality New Background.png|Level 20 - |link=Level 20 |-| Champion title= Champ2.png|Champion title |-| Mobile= Candy Factory animated.gif|The animation of Candy Factory. |-| Sugar Drop= Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_goal_reached.png|Candy Factory background in Sugar Drop Feature (Facebook) 1st_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_in_progress.png|(Mobile devices) |-| Icon= Candyfactory.png|Episode icon (old) Trivia *This and Candy Town are the only episodes with a champion title containing its full name in it. *This is the second episode to introduce 2 level types at the same time, with the first being Candy Town. *It is the first episode to have the same first word. "Candy" like in Candy Town. *Along with Candy Town, these two episodes are the only episodes in Reality which have 10 levels. *The new background of this episode is a reference to Candy Crush Soda Saga's episode The Candy Factory. Both episodes have jars with soda and soda bottles and liquorice strings strewn throughout. However, the robot appears in Wafer Workshop, an episode after The Candy Factory in Candy Crush Soda Saga. **During the intro of this episode, Tiffi is drinking soda. **This is the first episode to have ingriedient levels. **With the new update, the dialogue is removed. *It's the only episode along with Candy Calaboose that has changed its intro. However, for this episode, the change only applies to Facebook version. *The background of the episode is shown when you play Sugar Drop Feature. *According to the splash text, there is a giant Candy Factory which has produced every piece of candy in the Candy Kingdom. However, it's unknown whether the two factories are the same one. *Release date of this episode coincide with World Meteorological Day. Category:World One Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Very easy episodes Category:Easy episodes Category:Reality episodes